My Two Big Secrets
by brownj20
Summary: Ally Dawson has Austin Moon for a boyfriend, two great friends and what seems to be a perfect and simple life. But what if there were a couple of secrets that she was hiding? Would Austin be able to find out and save her or will she suffer in silence?
1. It's My Fault

**Hey this is my first and new fanfic! I hope that it is good so plealse review and tell me if it is worth countineing! Thanks!**

 **I don't own Austin and Ally! Or anything else in the story!**

Ally's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing! So annyoing! I quikly slammed down on the snooze button and got up to get ready for school. I get into my skinny jeans and flowing foral shirts with a pair of light pink flats. I Then

go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and puts on TONS of makeup. It is all natrual and I just use it in order to hide my cuts and bruises. When I finish I decide to write an entry in my songwriting book, while I wait for Austin to

pick me up for school.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't wait to go to school (note the scarasm). No one execept you you knows what happens to me there not even Austin, but I would get it worse if anyone found out! Same goes for what happens to me inide my one house-_

 _hold. I know you can keep a secert aslong as I let no one touch you. You are the on y one that nows that-_

My enetry gets cut short by a knock on the door. I quickly shut my book grab my backpack and runs downstairs.

"Hey," Austin says as we head out to his car.

"Hi," I say back but avioding his eye contact . I hate keeping secerts from him but it was way to big for him to just find out about.

"Is something wrong? You seem a little out of it," he says his voice filling with concern as I am worried that he is starting to catch on.

"No, I'm fine," I assure him as we are just reaching the school. It was a bit of an akward ride but I really didn't want Austin to find out what really goes on in my life. So Austin helps me get out of the car and says goodbye and gives me a quick peck on the lips and we go off to our seperate classes. And the moment Austin is out of sight Kira one of my many bullies appear.

"Hey loser, how your day going?" shes asks as she proceeds to shove me into the lockers causing me to o fall on the ground and get a huge bruise on my left arm.

"No-t good s-since you a-are h-here," I say stuttering because I am nervous. I hate this bulling and it drives me crazy but I am really scared to stand up for myself.

Well, its your fault Dawson," she says as she pushes me up aganist the locker, "Austin broke up with me becausw of you and now you are paying for it," as she slaps me scare across the face and walks away laughing and I wipe away the tears and go to my homeroom class. Its going to be a long day with my first secert that I must be able to keep away from Austin. And I walk away with Kira words in my head "its my fault"

I get to homeroom and take a seat. This is the one hour I has with literally ALL my bullies and not Austin. In thix clas I have Kira, Dallas, Elliot, Cassidy, and Brooke. It is the worst hour of the day, I can't even pay attention, I am constant ly being poked and passed mean and rude notes. And then the bell rings and I belive that my miseray is dkne for at least an hour but I was wrong. On the way out I got tripped and fel and everyone just laughed and walked on top of me . It hurt like crazy but when I finally got up I only let a few tears slip and went to my next period. On the way Kira's word ring in my head was it really all my fault?

Austin's POV

I am sitting in homeroom not even paying attention and thinking about Ally. That ride to school was very akward and shes seems to be acting a little strange lately. Its almost seems like she is hiding something. But Ally wouldn't hide anything from me, right? Well even if she is I will ft igure out what is going on, also because whatever it is is making her not be able to hang out as much as she used to. Hmmm... she doesn't give any clues of what could be going on did I do something, is it all my fault? No, I haven't done anything to her it's not me so what could it be?

My thoughts were intterupted by the bell telling us to go to next period, I like this class because it is one of the few I have with Ally. I walk out of the class and go to my next period and wait for Ally. She is one ov the last ones in and she comes to take a seat by me, seating chart, and I see tears stains? Has she been crying? She would tell me whats wrong, right? So I decide to see if my last statement was correct...

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask in I believe a voice sounding concerned.

"Yeah," she says already knowing that I have noticed she was crying. That was when I noticed the big bruise on her arm that I am postivie was not there this moring. So I cup her fave with my hand and look inton her eyes.

"You know that you can tell me anything," I say looking right in her eyes,"now I know you have been crying and I can see that bruise, so what happend?"

"Oh, I just fell in the hallway, I'm fine really," she says.

I nod and hive her a long and sweet kiss and I can tell she relaxed a big when I did that and then I knew it wasn't my fault.

Ally's POV

I feel so bad laying to Austin even though it wasn't a complete lie it was still there and when he kissed me I just relaxed and I know that he noticed because he seemed a little relived after that. After the bell rang Austin walked me to me next class, gave me a quick hug and kiss, and left for his class. It was goning to be a long day since I'm in the third period out of seven.

Finally after third and fourth period it time for lunch and all I can think about is Austin, Trish, and Dez. I will be safe and will be with all of them since I have collected about twenty notes all insulting already today. I walk into the lunchroom and find Trish, the only person that nows what goes on in my life, and I walk up to her.

"Hey Ally," she says

"Hey, where are the guys?" I asked slightly worried but trying not to worry.

"They had to stay with the teacher for lunch to talk they won't be coming," she saide in a comforting voice knowing bad this happen when Austin isn't around.

"Oh, okay," I say slightly disappointed and slightly nervously considered beinh bullied isn't my favorite thing in the world. So I got my lunch and sat down next to Trish and started talking and laughing not even noticing Cassiday and Dallas coming over to our table.

"Oh hey hows the loser doing today?" Cassiday asks me as if it was the coolest thing in the world.

"Uh uh," is all I can get out as I am terrifed of them but before I can try again a blue slushy is getting dumped right on to my head. I screamed and ran out of the cafiteria and to the bathroom and Trish followed after telling the principal what had happened. I got most of it out of my hair so I put it up in a ponytail and it wasn't noticable but my shirt was stained horribly in the front, Austin would notice but I could just telll him I spilled a slusshy on myself.

"You okay?" Trish asks as I head to m y locker.

"Yeah," I say not really wanting to talk about it and with that Trish tells me she is going to class and she walks off in the opposite direction and just when I reach my locker I feel a pair o fun arms around m waist but the quickly retract. I lookup and see Ausin looking at his arms.

"What is this?" he asks and then he sees my shirt and looks shocked, "Who did that?"

"It's slushy and I spilled it on myself," I say trying not to draw to much attenton to myself as I see Austin taking off his leather jacket and handing it to me. I put it and thank him with a smile and a peck on the lips as I walk off to class.

When the day is finally over Austin takes me home and I go into my house yo face my next secert.


	2. Why?

**So this is the second chapter of my story and I really hope that you guys are enjoying it. I know that I am a new author but I hope you guys still review! Thanks! I don't own anything! Here we go...**

Ally's POV

I walk into the house to see my dad passed out on the couch. I go into the bathroom to the medicine cabinet to get two Ibuprofen and a cold glass of water then put it on a tray and add some breakfast for the hangover he will most likey behaving tomorrow morning. Oh, did I forget that my dad is now an alcoholic, yup, ever since my mom died a couple of months ago he got really depressed. No ones know, not even Trish has imput on this secret. So I wouldn't even dream of telling them that s offer me of my bruises come from my father when he is overly drunk and abusive.

I walk up to my room and start a new entry in my journal or dairy.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _I just got home from school, also my I add wearing Austin's jacket. But not for a good reason, since Austin and to stay and talk to the teacher I got bullied at lunch and a blue slushy got dumped all over me. So in result when Austin saw me he gave it to me to cover the stain up with. This also gets a rid of one of my nicer shirts since my dad quit his job I don't get many new clothes other than when Trish or Austin decides to get me a gift or take me shopping. Well speaking of my dad he is hung over on the couch but it is better than if he was bring abusive because s couple more days of that and I might just run away. Hopefully my life gets better!_

 _A Hopeful,_

 _Ally_

I finish and look down at my phone and see that I have gotten a text from Austin.

Austin: hey babe :)

Me: hey

Austin: want to go to the beach with Trish and Dez and I

Me: wow proper grammar and I can't

Austin: come on, please. Trish is already on the way to your house

Me: fine, bye :)

Austins POV

Yes! Ally is coming along with us to the beach. Whatever she had must not have been to important because she gave up and ended up that she is coming with us! I just wonder if the secret that I am pretty sure she is hiding and that that is a big thing to do with it. Well I guess maybe I can figure something out at the beach.

Ally's POV

What!? Trish is already on her way, but my dad is passed out on the couch that will not be good at all. So I go downstairs and luckily my dad is passed out cold because I drag him to his bedroom and lay him on the bed nicely so it looks like he's sleeping if she happened to stumble upon him.

Right after I am finished the doorbell rings and I see Trish at the door with her swimsuit and towel in her hand. She must be planning on changing here. Well I clear my thoughts and go to open the door.

"Hey girlfriend!" Trish says super excited as I plaster on a fake smile.

"Hey, do you wanna come upstairs to my room and we can change into our bathing suits?" I ask as I am already starting to climb the stairs.

"Sure! Oh, and the guys are going to meet us at our usual spot at the beach!" Trish says as I am feeling relieved that I don't have to try hiding things from three people instead of just one.

When we get up to my bedroom I close the door and go in my dresser and take out my pink tankini and my pink towel to match. Thats when I notice Trish is looking at me a little bit confused.

"What?" I ask slightly worried as I look down and make sure that I look okay even though I haven't even gotten my bathing suit on yet.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering why your wearing that bathinb suit when you always say your bikini is your all time favorite," she says or asked as I walk over to her to start changing. I also knew a question like this might come up so I decided to use the secret that she knew as an excuse even thou b it was only half of it.

"Well as you know I get bullied and I have a lot of bruises on my stomach so I use the tankini to cover those up so no one asks," I say while I take off my pants and shirts leaving me in my bra and panties. And when I finish I see Trish not but look over at me and gasp.

" O my Ally! Austin is gonna find out I mean you have more on your torso but how are you going to hide the ones on your legs and arm?" she asks looking at me in horror.

" I will put my waterproof makeup over them and go straight into the water so if it happens to wash off I will still be hidden," I say as I go over to the tol of my dresser and grab the makeup off of it and start applying.

"Alright, but if Austin otices and asks promise me that you will tell him what is going on," she says and ghat is when I finish and look up at her as if she were crazy.

"You know I can't do that it will only make it worse," I exclaim as we walk out the door and into the car as I start driving to the beach.

" No, Austin will do something. So you have to pomise me," she exclaims looking like she might snap at any moment.

" Alright fine," I say in a hoarse whisper but she still heas so in result she nods and smiles.

Right after that we pull into the beach we get out of the car and grab our stuff. It is really heavy and of course Trish puts it all on me and tells me that we have to show the guys we don't always need them. But at the momeng I deiagreed as I was about to colapse due to all of the weight. I see the guys and I see Austin looking over horrfied, I think it is because you can see all my bruises so I look down and collapse.

Austin's POV

Dez and I are here waiting for the girls to get here so we can have some fun at the beach! Just then I look over and see Ally and Trish. But I a horrified to see that Ally is carrying EVERYTHING and is about to collapse. She sees me and looks down because I am assuming she thought it was her apperence, she looked great, but that is when she fell over. I started to run over as fast as I could.

"Ally!" I screamed as I reached her side but I see that she woke up and never lost consouisous and just took a fall due to all of the weight.

"I'm fine I all those things were just getting a little to heavy for me," she says looking up at me with that smile that brightens my day.

" Well that good Trish really should have helped you," iIsay while grabing most of the bag and giving Trish a death glare while she smile sheepishly.

Thats when Dez and I take off and dive right into the water. Now on a normal day I would have to come back up to shore and drag Ally down into the water. But I then see Ally running over through the water to me and then she jums into my arm I then spin her around and throw her into a deeper part of the water. She pop back up and when she does she looks mad.

Ally's POV

I pop back up and boy am I mad. I don't like going under water unplanned and now he is going to get it.

"Oh its on, Moon!" I scream as I start splashing him and jump on him so he goes under water. That's right I just dunked my boyfriend. He come up and looks at me and picks me up bridal style and throws me into the water. I come up and we go on like this for another half hour until I finally give up and walk up to the shore.

I go and lay down on my towel and look down to see if you can see any of my bruises and to my relief you can't and my waterpeoof makeup stayed on. I see Austin coming down and nest to m with his towel and I turn towards him and smile.

"So, Ally you want to go out to dinner Friday?" he asks even though that it was only Monday and it was a couple days away.

"Sure," I say as I look down at the time and see that it is already 6:00. I can tell I looked shocked because Austin looks over at me concerned.

"What, what is it?" he asks looking at me and when I show him my phone his eyes widen, "It's already six?"

"Yeah, I got to go, " I say getting up and starting to pack my stuff and I see Austin doing the exact same thing.

"Yeah me, too. I can take you home," he say as he grabs his stuff and most of mine and walks to the car.

"Okay," I say getting in his car as we wave goodbye to Trish and Dez who said that they would stay because they didn't need to get home.

When I get home I tell Austin goodbye and give him long, passonate kiss. for him and me considering the house that I was walking into. He drives away and I walk into the house and see my father in the kitchen eating. Hes awake, great. Why? Why did that have to happen?

Austin's POV

I didn't get anything out of Ally. I mean I really didn't try but I sill think if something serious happens I wouldn't need to ask and she would just tell me. But why would something bad be happening to Ally. Why?

 **So that was the second chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I also will be open to any events that you want to happen in the story and if it will be included I will PM you and tell you I will be using yor idea. If you get chosen please do not tell anyone so the story is not ruined. I hope you will and countine reading!**


	3. How?

**Sorry for the longer update with the holiday I got realy busy. Alright guys I have been updating frequently and I will try to keep up on that but there may be a couple day gap between chapters. Hope you guys will still countine to read and review! I don't own anything! Thanks!**

Ally's POV

After the beach I walked into the house to see my dad in the kitchen eating his food. Oh great. Sincee he was awake I most likely woild have a coiple new bruises to put make-up over in the morning. I hate keeping these secrets but I have to, it would get worse if someone like Austin were to find out it would only mame matters worse.

I try to sneak past my dad and up the stairs to my room but it doesn't work! I get caught right away!

"Allyson Dawson get back here right now," he slurred as he got up and stumbled toward me. As he walked toward me I walked toward him and when we met I was greeted with a slap square in the face, "That's what you get!"

"I'm sorry," I say in a whisper even though I don't even know what I did wrong. He countines to slap and hit me and I thought after that he would stop like he normally does. But today we pinned me down and punched me in the stomach til I could hardly move and kicked me in the ribs and countined to slap as he did so. When he finally finished he dragged me up the stairs and threw me onto my bed. I see him go out my down and hear him go down the stairs. I wince in pain as I sit up and I lift up my shirt to see tons of bruises. And I go and look into the mirror to see a large cut down my face that will probably need stiches. I know I won't be able to get them because the only one I trust ks Austin and- Austin I am going to tell him so that he can help me.

After I decided I was going to go for Austin's help I reliazed I would have to jump out the window so my father wouldn't see me. I go over to the windowsill, open the window, and jump. I land on my hands and feet but my wrist twists weird and I can hear and feel it break. Great. But I get up anyways and start walking down the street towards Austin house. The walking is enough to kill me, I feel like I could pasw out any second. Though it is lucky that Austin's house is only five down from mine. When I am starting to approach the door I remember Austin telling me his parents were gone so I feel relief as Austin is the only one that will answer the door. I knock, my heart is beating so fast and I about to jUst fall over, but I knock again and hope that Austin will come to the door soon. Then the door opens and I jump into Austin's arms and cry. He picks me up bridal style and brings me into the house.

Austin's POV

I lay awake in my bed thinking about Ally and what could have possibly be happening to her. That is when I hear a knock on the door? It's after nine who would just be coming over to my house. Maybe I am just hearing things but the hats when I hear it again. I make my way downstairs to the door. I still have jo idea of who would be coimng over this late. I open the door and Ally jumps right into my arms and starts to cry. I pick her up bridal style and bring her jnto the house. I lay her down on the couch and run to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. How? How could this have happened?

Ally's POV

Austin sets me down and runs over to the bathroom, to get a first aid kit I hope. I lay there and think of how I am going to tell him what has been going on and why I have been keeping it from him. I hope that he understands and doesn't just leave me. I mean when he opened the door I saw in his face concern and worry but also a it of angry. I just hope it wasn't towards me and to him whoever did it. My thoughts get interrupted as Austin walks back in with a first aid kit.

"Ally, I know this might be a bit to soon but are you willing to talk about what happened to you?" he asked as he started using a bruise cream all over my legs and arms.

"Austin I'm sorry," I say looking at him as I lift up my shirt and I see him gasp as he looks at all my bruises and starts up on putting the bruise cream and I wince in pain.

"Me too, but could you at least tell me who did this to you?" he asks pleadingly as he finishes with my stomach and gets the ones on my face avoiding the cut and just waiting for me to answer.

"My dad," I say as I continue to cry and Austin looks down at my shocked.

"W-why?," he asks looking stunned but also very angry.

"When my mom died a couple of months ago he became very depressed and started to drink and beat on me to get his angry out," I say through the pain as Austin finishes and the tears from telling to somebody.

"Well if you think your going back your wrong. You are going to stay here with me and we will do something about your dad," he says as hest arted to stich up me Austin can stich a wound, he took some sort of class. I want to protest but it will do no good so I just nod. He can tell I'm tired so he lifts me up and carries me to his room. I am confused but to tired to ask or say anything. He lays me down on his bed and cups me face and givesme a sweet kiss that I really needed. He then walks over to the couch that is in his room and lays down.

"Night Ally," he says hoping I will respond so that he knows I am okay.

"Night Austin and thank you," I say as I slowly let my self slip asleep.

 _Ally's Dream_

 _I walk into the house and someone shuts the door behind me. I turn around to see my dad standing there with a evil smile. He comes forward and grabs me and starts to hit and kick me. I cry and shout and try to get away but nothing works._

 _"Stop please," I yell just trying to get an escape from the pain. I can't get away and he pins me to the floor and starts to get touchy. He luckliy never tried anything bad just touchy. I finally get away and I run out the door. But he is to fast for me and he grabs and countines to beat on me._

 _That 's when I feel someone shaking me._

 _"Ally, Ally please wake up," a voice says_

I jerk awake and see Austin hovering over me looking at me with worry all over his face. I just start to sob and he holds me in his arms, I just never want him to let me go it's in his arms when I feel safe.

Austin's POV

I hear a rustling movemdnt in the bed next to me. I turn to see Ally twisting and turning in her bed and she was crying. She must be having a nightmare. I run over to her and start shaking her trying to wke her up.

"Ally, Ally please wake up," I yell. After I yell she jolts awake and looks at me and starts crying hard. I take her into my arms and try to comfort her. When she settes down I stand up and start to leave but a hand grabs my wrist, I turn and Ally looks up at me.

"Please stay," she says moving over in the bed. I get under the covers and hold her in my arms and she snuggles into my chest. I lie this feeling but not why it happened. How could I have let this happen?

 **So that was chapter three. Austin now knows about one of Ally's secrets! For the next secret I want your help in you feview tell how you want Austin to find out about Ally's other secret! Thanks! Keep Reviewing Please!**


	4. What?

**Hey guys! I am super excited for this chapter and can't wait for you guys to read it. I have been hoping for a few more reviews than what I have been etting so please help! Also a shout out to Love Shippr who has been a loyal reader through the story, really enjoy our PM conversations! Anyway, I don't own anything. Thanks!**

Austin's POV

I awake up and see Ally laying in my arm snuggled up in my chest. Why? Oh yeahshe had a nightmare last night and she diddn't want me to eave. I don't blame her she was probably scared out of her mind. I kiss her on the temple and walk downstairx to make pankcakes, but Ally's favorite kind strawberry. I start mixing the batter and dancing to the music in my sweats, no shirt , and singing along quietly to the music. I I pour the batter on the griddle and turn on the TV what I see is shocking.

 _Last night a young teenager named Ally Dawson was reported missing from her father, Lester Dawson, at a late hour of ten o' clock. Lester says that she would have no reason to run away and that he always gave her a gentle loving home. We know that she must have jumped out her bedroom window to not be spotted by her father and ran away. None of her things are missing so we are suspecting that she must not have wanted to go far. No one has seen her and we hope to be returning her back to her father soon. More news on this devolping story coming soon!_

I stand looking at the TV horrified. What? How could he be lieing like to his, no reason to run away, oh please. I just hope Ally will handle this okay. I don't even what all happened to her but this is not going to by good for her. I walk into the he kitchen and flip my pancakes waiting for Allyto wakeup. Right then I hear footsteps coming from upstairs. She's awake.

Ally's POV

I wake up and find myself alone, but my nose soon finds the smell of pancakes only not normal pancakes strawberry ones. Austin made my favorite kind! He's so sweet. I sit up and reliaze that I didn't even bring any flothes with me because I was in such a hurry to get out of that house. I sigh and grab Austin's hairbrush and brush through my hair, I put it upinto a messy bun and grab and pair of Austin's sweats and put them on and take one of his shirts too. I would've stayed in my clothes but I was in jeans and a bloody shirt.

I walk downstairs and see Austin watching the pancakes that he must have just flipped. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his back.

"Morning," I say taking everything that had happened as well as the smell of strawberry pancakes.

"Morning, listen we need to talk-" he cuts himself off as he turns around and looks at me and gives me a confused look, " Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Well I was wearing jeans and those weren't comforatble and my shirts was all bloody so thats that," I say picking up two pancakes and sitting down at the tabe as Austin follows, except with five pancakes.

"Oh I get it and by the way you look sexy," he says eyeing me up and down. I roll my eyes and cotuine to eat my pancakes.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I ask as a finish my pancakes and he looks up at me. Right then I felt a little guilty since he was going to tell me something probably big and I was keeping another big secret.

"Oh Ally um well let me start by saying it's about your dad," he starts and a feel a lump in my throat so I just nod, " on the news this morning they were reporting that your dad has claimed you missing and tells them that you would have no reason to run away!"

"W-what?" I ask starting to shake and cry. Austin comes over and picks me up bridal styles and sits us down on the couch and holds me until I calm down, "I don't know how he can hide it so well and thank you for being honest with me." I tell him and then I reliaze we are missing school. I think Austin knows what I am thinking so he speaks up.

"Don't worry I called in sick and every thinks your missing so we can talk to police today and go back to school tomorrow," he says and then takes my face kisses me on the forehead as I snuggle back up in his chest but I know he can tell that I wasn't excited., "hey you'll be alright I will be with you the whole time!" I nod and decide to tell him about my other secret at a better time, I just want to sort this whole thing out first.

"Alright I won't worry so are we going down to the police station?" I ask hoping he would change his mind and I could just hide out here forever.

"Yup, I'm going to get dressed so you can get your shoes and get anythng you need and get in the car and then I will be right there," he says while he kisses me on the forehead and walks towards his room. I get my shoes on and head out towards the car and get in but turn it on so that I can listen to the radio. One of my favorite songs come on and I start to sing along to "Shut up and Dance" (Don't Own) I was jamming to the song when Austin comes out hops in the car and starts to laugh. I give him a look and he start to sing along to!

After a lot of songs Austin and I arrive at the police station. I was nervous as heck and Austin must have noticed because he puts his arm around my waist and gives me an encouraging smile. We enter and we are immediately greetedby a ton of people asking if I was really Ally Dawson and wat I was doing here and what I needed. Austin could tell I was overwhelmed because he answered all questions and tried to get me out of there as fast as possible . When we finally got to the cheif we were seated and we started to go through everything.

"Before you ask I am Ally Dawson and I came her to tell you about my father. You see he says I had no reason to run away but that is mm ost certainty not true. He was physically and verbally abusive and slightly," I trail off as I see Austin's eyes widen and the cheif just nod sadly as he was writing down everything I said.

"Do you know why he did this?" the chief asked me while still studying the thjngs that he had written.

"Started after my mom died a few months he got drunk to taken away his depression and he started to beat on me," I say watching him carefurlly.

"Do you have any evidence of this?" he asks. I see Austin's face turn to anger as if he is mad that they don't just trust me.

"I have a bruise that I guess you could could finger print scan so you could see that my father is the one who gave it to me and if you need more he has hit me in Sonic Boom, where he used to work before he quit, and we could look through to prove it," I say and I see Austin lighten up a bit.

"Ally, I touched all your bruies though to put the cream on them so your father fingerprints could be gone," Austin says as his face goes down again at his reliazation.

"I know one that you didn"t touch," I say as I see the cheif get out all of the finger printing scanning stuff and I see that they are all waiing for me to show them the bruise. I pull down the neck of my shirt and show a bruise on my uppeer breast. Austin's eye widen as he reliazes what it was, a hickey. I almost wanted to cry thinking about that memory.

 _"Please stop," I yell as my father pushes me up aganist the wall and starts kissing me. I keep squirming but he keeps go I ng and starts kissing my neck and finds a nook and starts kissing harder. I hated every moment of this and kept trying to get away but he would just keep going. I scream when he pulls off my shirt and bra and starts exploring my breast-"_

"Ally, are you alright?" Austin asks as I snap back into reality. I notice the cheif is scanning the bruise it is a little akward but worth it jf my father goes to jail.

"Yeah, I was just remebering," I say and Austin nods and I can see sypathy in his eyes.

The cheif finishes and says he is going to go and run all of the tests and come back with the results. So Austin and I just wait for him to return.

Austin's POV

I am sitting in a police station for my girlfriend. What? How could I have let this happen? As much as I want the bruise to come back not postive and it was just a bruise I know we need the evidence. I see Ally looking like she could break out crying at any moment. I walk over to her and put her on my lap and she snuggle into my chest. I wish I cou,d have known sooner and taken her away from it all earlier, but at least she is away from it now.

I am cut off by the police coming in with the test results.

"The fingerprint testing show that it was indeed Lester Dawson!"

 **I left yu guys at a little bit of a clifie but not to bad! I will update soon and please review! I also will use suggestions! Thanks**


	5. Something Our Way

**WAlright guys her is the next chapter! I decided not to wait to long due to thd little bit of a cliffie that I left you at! I don't own anything ! Pleaed review and continue reading, thanks!**

Ally's POV

Finally something went our way! We now have proof that Lester Dawson did indeed abuse me! Not that it should have happened but it is good that we can now get him in trouble for it. I just wish my mom was her so that none of this would have happened. But it happened and I can't do anything about the past but my future I can control!

"So what will happen to my dad?" I ask hoping that I never have to see him again. A little harsh maybe but still nessacray.

"Well, I showed the evidence to the judge and he said that we had ed nough to not have a trail and your father will be imprionsed for a ten year sentence," the cheif says and I feel very relieved and as I look over to Austin I can tell that he is releved too.

"So how are you going to get him in prison because he just isn't here right now?" Austin asks and I also look at the cheif waiting for an answer since it was a very good question.

"We called Ally's father and said that she was here and because he thinks she was missing he said he would come right away," the cheif says and I then understand what is going to happen. I am a little nervous but glad t will finally be safe! Wait my bullying, well almost safe because when the time is right I will tell Austin what goes on at school when he's not by me. I get interrupted in my thoughts when I hear t hd door op r n and see the one and only Lester Dawson.

"Ally dear I am so glad that your okay!" he says as he walks ovef a giv ed me a hug I wince in pai and try yo hide it but he noticed,"be queit we don't want them knowing our secret." At that I push awah frkm him and run ov ed to Austin and hide behind him Austin gives me a look and I give him another look saying I will tell you later. My dad starts walking towards us with an angry expression on his face Austin steps in front of me andI can see he isn't the happiest person in the world either. Just when I think the will start to hrowing punchs the cheif comes up behind my dad and grabs his arms and puts him in handcuffs.

"What the heck is this for?" he exclaims as he trys to fight aganist the police officer.

"You are being arrested for the pyshical, verbal, and sexual abuse of Ally Dawson," the cheif says as he drags my father off to prison for ten years. After they are gone I turn around and give Austin and big hug while he picks me up ans spins me around. With that all done we leave and one of my secrets is gone completely and the other I still feel really guilty about.

Austin's POV

Yes, something our way! Ally's dad is now in prison for ten years and I don't have to worry abour my Ally getting hurt anymore. Although I wonder where she will want to stay? Since her father is gone I would allow her to live in her house but I don't know if she would be comfortable being alone so soon, maybe I should ask.

"Hey Ally, where are you going to stay since this is all over?" I ask while driving down the road but not really having a densetation since I don't have her answer. I look over and I can tell that she is pondering and I can tell that she wants to stay with me so I offer a little more information, "You are welcome to stay with me if you wanted to!"

"Really Austin because I don"t know if I could go back to my house so soon, so thanks. Though co I ld we stop there so I can get soms of my clothes," she says gesturing to her outfit which was made up of all my clothes.

"Yeah if you inssit I still think that you look pretty good in my clothes though," I say while pulling into her driveway. She giggles and hits my arm playfully and walks into the house. I can tell she is uncomfortable because she stays by me the whole time and we walk up to her room. She grabs a suitcase and starts to pack up her things, I help as much as I can but she is very picky. When she was finally done we go get back into the car and we arrive at my house t OK find that my parents are home.

"It's alright they will understand once I explain," I tell a very nerous Ally and she nods and I can tell she feels a bit more cofident. I kiss her forehead and grab her things and we walk into the house. We arw greeted by Mike and Mimi Moon.

"My I ask what yo u two are doing or whats going on?" my mom asks as she looks Ally and I down. I go into a long explaintion of everything and since Ally really didn't want to relive it she went upstairs to take a shower and change into her own clothes. After I finished the story my parents completely understood and felt bad for Ally and was glad that she was staying with us.

Ally's POV

I hope that Austin got his parents to understand because I don't want to get him into trouble! The shower felt really nice on all my wounds and changing into my own pjs felt really nice. I mean Austin's clothes were really comfortable but it was nice to be in my own! I walk out of the bathroom and start to brush my hair and I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Right after that Austin appears at the door.

"Hey, my parents totally understand and you are welcome to stay as long as you like," Austin says whilw he plops down next to me on the bed.

" Thats good because I was nervous that they would be mas and kick me out," I say as I put my hair into a wet messy bun after brushing all the way through it.

"They would never," Austin says as he plants a kiss on my lips and then gets up and starts a movie and comes back over to lay by me.

"What movie are we watching?" I ask hoping it was something good, like a musical or something.

"Uh Girls Just Want To Have Fun," he says unsure since it was an old movie, but I loved that movie **I don't own that movie but still love it**

"Oh I love that movie!" I say ans he smiles and plops down next to me on the bed and I snuggle into his chest.

"Thats good but we can't stay up to late because we have school tomorrow," he says and I feel like I wanna die. I really didn't want to go back but I didn't want Austin to know so I didn't say anything and contuined to watvh the movie. I eventually feel myself drifting of to sleep.

Austin's POV

When the movie ends I turn off the TV and see that Ally has fallen asleep. I lift her up and put her under the covers and I walk over to the couch and go to sleep so I am ready for the big day tomorrow! Hopefully it goes our way!

Later that night I wake up to the sound of Ally screaming in her bed and crying. She is having a nightmare! I run over to her and shake her awake and she looks up at me and fear and then she crys and I hold her in my arms and try to comfort her. I end up laying by her and sleeping by her. I don't mind at all I just wish that she could sleep better and really be ready for the school day tomorrow. Both Ally and I fall asleep and have to wake up right at 6 am for school.

"Ally, wake up," I say shaking her gently and kissing her on the temple as her eyes flutter open. I get up go to the bathroom and get dressed. I come out to also see a dressed Ally and she looks at me and smiles.

"Moring, listen I am really nervous for today what will everyone say since they know everything thing that has happened?" she asks trying to stay calm but she keeps pacing back and forth. I come over and pulls me into a hug.

"You'll be fine I will be with yo u the whole time. I even got my schedule changed so I could have all my classes with you," I tell her and she looks up at me and smiles. Wit n that we head out tne door and drive off to school. I just keep hoping that something there will go our way!

 **Alright guys so please review and give me any suggestions for the story. So I will probably update one or two times before I am gone for a week cqmping and won't be able to do anything! Hope you keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	6. Another One?

**Alright guys, I decided to update soon because today is my birthday! It has been amazing so far but anyway please review and cotuine reading! I don't own anything! Thanks!**

Ally's POV

Austin pulls into the parking lot in front of the school and proceeds to get out of the car, I on the otherhand just stay in the car and look ahead at the one secret that I have left.

"Come on, Ally, I will be with you all day you have nothing to worry about," Austin tells me and I get up out of the car and look at him doubtfully..

"Really?" I ask as we walk into the school to our lockers and everyone is staring at us or more or less me. I try to stay hiddill looks and I hear the occisnal laugh. Austin was just about to respond when someone yells out.

"Hey Ally's back," we both turn around to see Trish and Dez coming towards us. I smile since I haven't seen them in a while, but my smile quickly fades when Dez runs over and tavkle me to the ground with a big hug.

"Ahhh, D-dez get off," I say in a lot of pain as I Austin rushes over to get Dez off and then looks me over to see if I was alright, "Its alrght, I'm fine it just hurt!" Austin nods a give me a soft hug and leads us off to homeroom. I get bumped in the hallway by Kira and she gives me a dirty look luckliy Austin didn't notice so I didn't say anything but I am determined to tell him about the rest of my secrets.

We reach our class and sit down next to eachother. I sit and stare at all of my bullies, the bell rings and we all start paying attention to the teacher who is giveing school information and telling us about different things. In the middle of it all I get a note from Kira, I open it and read it.

 _Dear Loser,_

 _Your boyfriend can't be with you and protect you from everything forever! We know that he doesn't know about what we do to you so that was a bad move on your part. You are so pathetic and ugly and fat! I w I sh you never came bavk you should have stayec where you came from! I bet you were just a mistake! No one likes you!_

Now the first part I could deal with but the last couple of lines stung, bad. I start getting tears in my eyes and I as if I can be eexcused. Tbe teacher sahs yes and I leave the room the last thing in my mind Austin's concerned face. I contuine to cry in the hall for about two minutes until I hear someone come out the door and look up to see Austin.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Austin asks while he holds me close and comforts me.

"Listen K have to tell you something I get b-bullied," I say and Austin looks down at me in shock. I can tell he isn't mad at me bt wants to figure out who is doing this to me. I hand him the nkte I was given in class and he reads it and I can tell again he is shocked.

"Ally another one? Another secret?"he asks and I just nod feeling like I'm going to cry, "Listen Ally I'm not mad at you but who has been doing this to you?"

"Kira, Gavin, Cassidy, and Elliot," I say and he stands up and cringes and barges back into class. I stamd up after him ad see him talking to our teacher. They talk and Austkn talks me down the hall to the office I am abou to ask but I a, cut off when over the speaker all of the bulies and us are called down to the office. I reliaze what I s happening and look up at Austin and smile he smies back and we arrive in the office. Whe everyone else arrives we go down to a room in the office to work everything out.

"So Miss Dawson we know that you have been getting bullied because we have the note and video footage of it, but I ask how long as this been going on?" he ask and I look up to reply.

"A couple of months," I say and I see Ahsgin shaking his head.

"That's all I need, all of you," he says gesturing tl all my bullies, "are suspended for a week and will then have detention the next week!" With that Austin and I walk out of the office and I can see that he is thinking hard about things. I just keep walking and we arrive in class.

Austin's POV

I can't believe that all lf ths has been happening to her and I feel like it is all my fault. Just when I thought she was safe another one. Another secret comes out, but I kno trusts me because she told me and always came to me. I just hope that she will be able to recover from this well.

* * *

Ally's POV

The rest of the week passes by well and I feel so safe with Austin. I still get nightmares ever night and Austin now just starts out sleeping in my bed since he ends up there anyway. Today is finally Saturday and we don't bave to go to school. Austin wanted to do something special since we missed the date we planned due to all that has been going on. So today he is taking us out for our one year annanniversary! Thats right wd are sniors in high school (very end) and Austin and I have been dating for a whole year! I can see my self having a furtue with Austin but I don't want to think about that I want to focus on tonight!

I get dressed in a red knee dress that is fitted to my waist and flows down to my knees. I put on a pair of black heels and carry a small black hand bag. I curled my hair and did my makeup perfectly. I walk downstairs and see Austin in a nice pair of jeans and a red button down shirt. Ahh we match. We head out to the car and we head towards the beach. When we get to the beach I see a table for two with cadles and rose petals. Smile and look at it in awe! Austin chuckles and leads me ver to the table and we start eat. I can tell though there is something big coming.

Austin's POV

What I am going to do is huge! I am so nervous I can't even describe it! All I can think about right now is her answer. I mean what if she said no I would be crushed but if she said yes I would be the happiest man alive! I can't really concerrate so I just have small talk with Ally. I can tell dhe is a little suspious but I doubt that she has any idea of what I am going to do.

After we finish our dinner I bring out the desert and Ally is loving every moment of the night. We finish our dessert and head down by the water and sit and look up at the stars. We try go find the collestions and we then see a shooting star. Ally looks over at me and smiles. I can tell she is happy and Iove it! Right then it is about time for me to make my move. I stand up and start to sing. Ally looks up at me and I canbasically see her heart melting. I sing I Think About You, You Can Come To Me, and Not a Love Song **(don't own any of them but still love them).** Right after I finish Ally stands up and gives me a big hug and I can see tears forminb in her eyes. That's when I take her hands and look her in the eye.

"Ally Dawson I love you with all og my heart! I knew the day I met you that it would be a wild ride and boy was I right but it was wlrth everything because I had you. We have made it through some tough times and really enjoyed the good times but I loved it all because I was with you! I know I don't want to spend my life with anyone but you," I get down on one knee and sse the tears flowing from Ally's cheeks, " Ally Dawson will you marry me?"

 **You guys are going to kill me but that's a wrap kn this chapter! I will update lnce more before I am gone for a week but today I am leaving you at a cliffhanger! Pleaee review and give me any suggestions for the story I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell since this story is almost done if I should write a squel! Thanks!**


	7. Everythin Okay Again

**Hey guys so this is the last update until Friday due to a camping trip! I am sorry but promise that I will be back! Hope you guys contuine to read and review! I don't own anything! Thanks!**

Ally's POV

Omg, Austin just asked me to marry him! I can't even process how happy I am to get married and start a family and be the happiest I have been in a while! Oh, if I want all this I bettter give him an answer!

"Yes, a million times yes," I say with tears streaming down my face though they are happy! Austin stands up as he slides the ring on my finger and smiles. He gives me a long, passinote kiss on you the lips. Lets just say it was the first time that I or we have every frenched. We break apart and Austin looks down into my eyes.

"Ally everything is okay again. We're engaged all of the things breaking you down are gone and we will be able to live happily again," Austin says and I look up to him and smile!

"I totally agree so this jumping ahead a little but whwn are we going to get married?" I ask hoping he says soon!

"Seven months, we will get married after we graduate and during the winter," Austin says and then he reliazes that I had no input on the date, "Is that okay?"

"Perfect," I say and he smiles and then I realize we need to tell evryone we're engaged, "So Austin how are we going to tell everyone about the news?"

"Well first I have a question will yoube telling you father?" Austin asks and I look shocked. I never even thought about it but I wasn"t going to either, no, I am not telling him he doesn't deserve to know after all he is done.

"No," I say and Austin nods sadly knowing the background.

"So we could take a picture of your ring and send it to everyone to see if the catch on," Austin says and I nod and he snaps a photo of the ring on my finger and ssnds it to everyone. We wait a couple minutes no seconds and I get a text from Trish.

 _Trish: omg Austin proposed!_

 _Ally: yup! Soooo excited!_

"Trish caught on," I say and Austin looks up and nods.

"So did Dez and my parents," Austin says and I smile.

"Oh good! That's everyone then because everyone at school will notice when I have my ring no need to notify any of them," I say and Austin nods in agreement. We didn't talk much the rest of the night we just held eachother close and sat on the beach and watched the sunset.

* * *

Still Ally's POV

Today is the first day of school since Austin and I have been engagec and also the first day back with my bullies! Hopefully everything will be okay again. Austin should be here any time know I say to myself as I check my watch making sure that we weren't going to be late and then as if right on cue I hear a knock at ghe door. I run dowstairs and see Austin waiting for me.

"Ready for school?" he asks and I nod but he see right through me, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous I guess," I say as we get into the car and he looks at me and smiles.

"Everything will be fine everything will be okay," he says as he kisses me on the forehead and pulls out of my driveway! Oh, did I forget to mention I moved back into my house a week ago! I was sad to leave Austin but we will buy a house together when we get married. Again, soooo excited!

We arrive at school and everything is normal, until I start walking down the hallway with Austin. I hear a couple gasp and a few whispers and the some one finally blurts, "Are you two engaged?"

"Yes," Austin and I both answer at the same time and we look at eachother and laugh.

Our morning classes pass by pretty quickly and it's time for lunch. Austin, Trish, Dez and I all sit at a table. Trish can't stop talking about our engagement and Dez asks us if we want condiments for a wedding present. Oh, Dez.

"When is the wedding? Do you want kids? What kind of dress should you get? Can I be your maid of honor? Do you like the new last name?" Trish asks and surpisingly I take it all in.

"Seven months, yes, lacey, of course, and yes," I say and Trish nods and Austin looks at me shocked, "What?"

"How did you process all of those questions?" he asks and I just smile.

"I have no idea," I say and we all laugh.

Once lunch is over the rest of ghe day goes by quickly. I see all of my bullies in the hallway and none of them bother me! I finally feel safe and I am relived that in schoo, everything was okay again!

Austin's POV

The school day went well today and evrything went well. Ally is back to normal and nobody bothered her today! I am also so excited for our wedding, I can see it now it will be big but simple and perfect! I don't let anyone know that I am this excited because I am a guy but I still am! I just hope that nothing come up and we can do everything just the way we want. I walk into the house and see my mom.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" my mom asked and I smile and nod, "That's good, what are you doing?" she again asks as she sees that I am glued to my computer.

"Well since Ally and I will be moving in together we will want our own house and I think I have found the perfect one that I can pay for in full right now," I say and my mom looks at me with a proud face.

"I am so proud of you and glad that you and Ally are such a perfect match," my mom says and I look at her and smile and I then recive a text message from Ally.

 _Ally: hey, watcha doing?_

 _Austin: looking at the perfect house for us_

 _Ally: wait really? You want to come over so we can look at it togetner?_

 _Austin: sure_

 _Ally: alright see you in a few :p_

I smile and head out the door to Ally's house. I pull in the drive way and she comes out the door and gives me a big hug. We walk inside and start to talk about the house I had found.

"It looks perfect!" Ally exclaims and I let out a little chuckle.

"I thought so too! So should I buy it?" I ask and Ally gets a huge grin on her face.

"Absoulty!" Ally says and I nod. We were both excited and everthing was going okay again!

* * *

One Month Later Ally's POV

We are out of school and there is only six months til Austin's and I's wedding! I can't wait! Today Austin and I are painting our new house. We got the house a couple of days ago and we want all the work to be done before we need to move in.

Austin picked me up and we arrived at our house. We walk in and start right away. We start in our bedroom. That room is wood on the bottom and a cream color on top.

"Austin I think this is the best thing thay has every happeed to me," he looks at me a little confused so I explain, "Getting married and moving in with you," he then understands and nods.

"It's one of the best things that has happened to me to," he says as we both contuine to paint. I then relaize he said it was one of the best not the best so I decide to ask.

"What was the best thing that happened to you then?" I asked and he looked at me and smiled.

"Meeting you because that led to all of this," he says and he pulls into a kiss.

"That was sweet," I say pulling away.

"I try," Austin says and I slap his arm playfully.

After a few hours Austin and I finish our bedroom and we decide to go to the beach and watch the sunset. Once we arrived we walked down the shoreline to get to our favorite spot. It was then I saw a devilish loo in Austin's eye and I knew what he was going to do so I ran off running down the beach!

"No Austin please," I say but he is to fast and I feel him grab me by the waist and start running towards the water, "Austin!"

"Oh Ally you thought you could get away," he says and he throws me into the water. I starg to come up when a big wave comes and I struggle and my lungs start to fill with water and things start to go black.

Austin's POV

I throw Ally in the water and excpect her to pop right back up, but she didn't. I run towards the water to see that a big wave crashed over Ally. I dive into the water and see her sinking towards the bottom of the ocean. I grab her and bring her up to the surface and lay her down on the sand.

I can't believe I did this. It's my fault if she dies if she doesn't wake up! I start CPR and after the third mouth to mouth Ally's eye start to flutter. She looks up at me in confusion and then I can tell she remebers. She sits up and leans on my chest so she is sitting on my lap.

"I'm so sorry, Ally," I say and Ally looks at me like she is mad.

"It was not your fault. You didn't know that it would happen besides I am fine," she says and I nod though I still feel a little gulity, "Let's just watch the sunset because that what we came to do!" She says with a smile.

I smile and we watch the sunset in that postion and I hope everything will be okay again!

 **So again I won't be updating again til Friday! But please review and read! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Review and please give suggestions!**


	8. Really?

**Hey guys! So I found some time to write the next chapter at the campground! So here we go, and I don't own anything! Please reiew! Thanks!**

Ally's POV

Austin and I finished painting and doing all the small modifactions to the house that we wanted! It's now only five months til our wedding and the planniNg is really starting to take of! I am so excited and today Trish and I are going dress shopping. I wish I had more people to bring but she is really all I have. I just hope I am able to find the perfect gown,

"Hey Ally, are you ready to go?" Trish yells from downstairs and I nod to myself but then reliaze that she couldn't she that.

"Yeah, I will be down in a second!" I yell back. I walk downstairs and Trish greets me with a smile.

"Shall we go?" she asks and all I do is nod and walk out the door into my car! Trish and I sing along to the radio and we arrive at the first bridal store. I walk in and gasp in awe at all the dresses there are to choose from but one catches my gaze right away and I think I already knew that it was the one. So I tell Trish and I get a helper to get me into the dress and I love it.

I walk out and I can tell that Trish loves it, "So what do you like about it the most?"

"All of it," she answers. I nod she loves the dress! It was a sweet heart neckline dress that was fitted to the middle kf my thighs but then flowed down and was all lacy and a vail with lace around the edges.

"Me too! It is the one no need to try one anymore," I say and Trish nods! We pay for the dress and since it was still early Trish suggested that we go to the mall and I agreed.

We pull into the parking lot and walk around a few stores when Trish and I start to get hungry. So we go to the food court. I get chinese but Teish goes for the clasic A & W. We sit down to eat.

"So Ally, how do you think Austin will react to your dress?" Trish asks and I look at her and smile.

"The same way as you I'm hoping! But I know I could wear anything and he would think I was beatiful!" I say.

"Boy is that the truth, Ally you fot really lucky with him," she says and I nod in agreement hoping nothing goes wrong.

"Listen Trish I am going to go to the bathroom and I will be right back!" I say walking off towards the bathroom.

Trish looks up before saying, "Okay, but hurry back!" I smile at how she doesn't really listen and walk off to the bathroom. After I am finished I walk out and feel a cloth get put over my mouth and nose and then everything goes black.

Trish's POV

I have been sitting here waiting fifteen minutes and Ally is still not back yet and I am starting to get worried. I mean what if something bad happened to her. Austin would be heart broken and so would Dez and I. Maybe it her time of month and she need a litrle bit more time? I don't know!

Five more minutes passed and then I started to freak out! I went over to mall sercuity and told them everything that had happened and the call 911 reporging Ally as missin around looking for her but she is nowhere and that'swhenI decide that I need to call Austin. I just don't know how I am going to say it considering that I am crying nonstop and it will be a hard thing to grasp but I have to do it. But I can't help but think that really? This really had to happen?

I forget me thoughts and dail Austin's number.

Austin's POV

Today the girls are going dress shopping so Dez and I decided it would also be a good ood time to get my tux. Dez and I were already on my way and I could tell we both wanted to mo e fas t so we cou,d get back to my house so that we could play video games. But I also wanted to make sure that we got the right ln so that Ally and I's wedding would be perfect.

"So Dez are you ready to get me tux?" I ask trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't take long. Shopping is so boring!" he exclaims and I look over to him.

"Me and you both," I said and we look at eachother and laugh.

We arrive at the store and walk in we immediately both cringe at how many tuxes there are ans how long we are going to be in here to find the perfect one. Dez and I start browsing the tuxes choosing ones that look good. Then I spot the perfect ons. It is black dress pant a black coat with a white shirt underneath. Very tradtinal but the poket of the shirt where the rose goes was yellow! My favorite color.

"Hey Dez, I think I found the one!" I yell over and Dez looks over to me.

"Dude that made you sound lik a girl," but he cuts himself off when he sees it, "Omg that is totally the one!" I let out a small chuckle and go over to pay for the tux. After i finish paying I pack the tux in tne back of my car and Dez and I head over to my house to play video games!

We arrive and start playig right away. That's when I get a call from Trish. Hmm that's weird consicering Ally is with Trish and normally Ally would call me instead. I shurg and answer the phone.

 _Trish: Austin thank god you picked up Ally is missing!_

 _Austin: Missing, what do mean missing?_

 _Trish: Well she went to bathroom and never came back. And ow the police think that she got kindnaped because Ally wouldn't just walk out._

 _Austin: Alright I will be right there. Where are you?_

 _Trish: At the mall_

That was all all I needed I hung up the phone and ran out the and even though Dez didn't no what was going on he knew it was bad by the expression on my face. We got in the car and I drove as fast as possible to the mall. There were police everything. On the way I explained to Dez what had happened and he was in shock. I ran in to the mall to find a crying Trish and lots of people frantic. I went in to talk to the police to find our everything that had happened. I needed toget my Ally back! We were going to get married and have kids and be happy. No we still are foing to have that because I will find her! B u t tbe really? This free really had to happen?

Ally's POV

I wake up and I hurt evrywhere. I am tied to a bed and tears just start streaminb down my face. This really had to happen. Things were going so well and now I get kipnapped. I just hooe that they know and that Austin knows and that help is coming. I don't think I will be able to make it long. The person who took me wants to make me feel his pain.

Right then the one and only Lester Dawson walks into the room, "Oh Ally, you could have avoided this if only yoh didn't tell anyone but you have such and big mouth you brought yourself right into it!"

"I'm sory please don't hurt me," I say in a hoarse whisper and my father laughs evily and start kissing my neck and hittjng and punching me. I weird mix but I just can't wait for it to be over. I look around hoping that Austin will come to take me out of this miseray.

My dad countines until he rips off my shirt. I feel so helpless I can't move let alnke fight back so I am forced to let it happen. He coutines to molest me and I just want him to stop. After a while he seem stafied and he leave the room with me stripped of my shirt and bra and motioless because he hit me so any times. I hope he at least leaves me alone for a little bit so I can recover until the next time. Hopefully I won't be here long and that everykne will find me soo . I have to stay hopeful because other wise I would die. There is no life without hope.

 **So that is a wrap for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it and I want you to help me so please give me suggestion of what should happen in the story! Please review! I would love to get a lot to get my story to look like it is worth reading! Thanks!**


	9. Keep On With Hope

**Alright guys I am back from my camping trip and I hope that you are still reading and reviewing! So I don't own anything! Thanks!**

Austin's POV

It has been one week since Ally went missing and I have been a wreck. I haven't eaten much or really slept much either. I just keep with hope! I hope that we find her soon and hope that and she will be okay. I have to down to the police station today to see what they have so far and the progress that they are coming to.

I get dressed and hop into my car and drive down to the police station. I walk in and go into the chiefs office. He sees me and and his smiles fades, not that there was much of a smile anyway.

"Austin, thanks for coming," he says and I am already starting to get annoyed. Why can't we get right into this but I still be nice.

"It was no problem, so what do we have so far?" I ask hoping that it is more than the last time that I came in which was zero.

"Well we now have a lead of who took her, Lester Dawson," he says and I stare at him in disbelief.

"How he is in prison," I say and he nods knowing I would have this reaction.

"So we thought they found him missing in the prison and it was right around the time Ally went missing," he says and I am in shock.

"Alright anything else?" I ask even though I am already grateful for this new information.

"Well since we believe the kidnapper to be her father we can look at places that he lived in or frequently visted, but other than that nope," he says and I nod understandingly.

"Alright sir, thank you," I say and walk out the building and to my car. I know this probably isn't the smartest idea but I drive to Ally's house go look around.

No One's POV

Little did he know what he would really find there.

Ally's POV

This is awful! I am hungry, tried, and can't move. I hope it will come to an end soon but it never seems to. I have been counting the days. It has only been a week but it feels like it has been a year. I know that people must be looking for me but they couldn' get here fast enough. I feel like I could die at any moment. But I have to keep on with hope.

"Ally," my father says angrily as he walks in to the room.

"What?" I ask in a whisper since it hurts to even speak. He walks toward me and sits down next me ans hands me a banana. I know I should be smarter but I take a big bite and scream out in pain. I look down to find an razor blade inside. My father just laughs evilly as he starts to molest me. I hate it when he does this. I don't like physical or verbal abuse either but this probably the worst.

When he leaves I am in my bra and underwear. Luckily he never trys to take away my virginity. The farthest he has ever gone was my bra off. I hope he never goes farther. I lay in the bed the taste of blood sit in my mouth. I hope someone finds me soon!

Austin's POV

I pull up into Ally's drive way and I am feeling mors nervous than when I started out on this whole adventure. I get out of the car and don't see any movement in the house. Hopefully I can at least find a clue as to where Ally is. I walk into the house and don't see anything. I walk around but still nothing. I am about to give up when something catches my eye. A note?

 _Dear Austin,_

 _I knew you would come here to look for me but as you can see I am not her. I bet you already figured this out but my father took me and brought me here first but only for two nights before we go to a permanent location. I wanted you to know that I will be okay and I will be found. I will be strong and you should be too! You also need to know that we are still going to get married (4 month 15 days) and I hope we can live in peace! Please don't give up looming to easily but if no one ever finds me don't do anything to yourself and move on! I want you to be happy but please try to help me! I love you and I always will. Now that I got all my lovey stuff out of the way I will tell you what I know. My father said we are going to a place no one knows about. I have a feeling he will knock me out before we leave so I don't know where we are going. But I managed to sneak my phone with me so if I figure out where we are or I am in big trouble I will call, but I might not be able go call depending on what happens. Thats all I know, hope it helped. Love you!_

 _Ally_

I read the letter and start crying then and there. I can't believe that she did this. How she would know we would come here and leaving a note of what she knew. After about five minutes I pull it together and run out to my car and head off towards the police station, I know they will need this evidence.

I arrive at the police station and blot inside. I tell the respetoist that it is very urgent that I see the chief about the missing Ally Dawson. She nods and runs off to do whatever she had to and with in minutes I am back where I stated the day from.

"What is it Austin, it is a little early to be expecting more news," he says and I can tell that he is annoyed so I get straight to the point.

"Well, your not going to be happy but I went to Ally's house and found this," I say handing him the note and he reads it. He skipped through the mousy stuff that was written to me and went to the part where she told us what she knew.

"Her phone," he says and look up at me, "You better hope she call you because we can't track a phone but we can off of a phone call!"

"I will keep on with the hope," I say and he nods. We weren't able to get anything else out of the letter but knowing that if she would call they would be able to find her easily.

Ally's POV

I keep on with the hope. I know I must keep having hope or it will all be lost but it is hard when you feel like you could die anytime now. I just hope that Austin has found my letter and knows that I was okay and that I will be okay.

I know in the letter I talked about having my phone and it's true it is hidden under the pillow. I know I said I would call but my hands are tied so it's nearly impossible. So since I can't really make the call they can't track my phone so I need to figure out a way to make that call.

My father comes in about every four hours and he just came in so I am safe for a while. I move my pillow with my head and lie down. I can feel the phone under my head. That's when I remember Austin is number one on speed dail. I bang my head against my phone trying to press the number one. I try until my phone starts to ring.

 _?: Ally?_

Austin's POV

I get home and try to clear my head but it doesn't work I am way to stressed out so I watch tv for a little while but nothing is making me feel better. I take a nap and try to play a little music, but it reminds me to much of Ally. I sit and cry for a little bit and make myself a small lunch.

Just when I started eating my phone starts to ring. The caller ID says Ally Dawson. I quicly open the phone and pick it up.

 _Austin: Ally?_

 _Ally: Austin, thank the lord, please help me._

She sounds so desperate and weak and I can just imagine what she look like.

 _Austin: What's going on? I mean I know but you said you wouldn't call unless you knew or the beating got terrible._

 _Ally: Don't know anything but in extreme pain._

 _Austin: I will find you. love you._

I start to hang up when on the other line I her Ally say love you as well. I hangup and race towards the police station. for the third time today. Only this time I have extreme hope!

 **Alright so that is a wrap. Now I am again asking for your opoions on a sequel and what you guys would want it to be about. Thanks! And please review :)**


	10. Found You

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it and review and I am also waiting so feedback on if I should write another story to go with this one. I don't own anything! Thanks!**

Austin's POV

I run into the police station and people start to stare considering how I just came into the door. I however do not care I had to let the chief know that Ally called me and that we need to track the call. So I just stare back at them.

I burst into the chief's office and he looks up at me with a confused look, "Ally. Phone, Track," I say panting because I am so out of breath.

"Wow kid, take a breather and then tell me what's going on," the chief says and I nod.

"Ally called me so you need to track the phone call," I say and the chief stands up instantly and grabs the phone out of my hand and goes to work instantly. I just watch. I hope that Ally will be found and I know that it is gonna be soon.

Ally's POV

After I got off the phone with Austin I feel like all of this will be coming to end very soon. I keep looking around hoping that someone will burst through the door to save me. Although I do realize that it does take time.

After a while my dad comes into the room and starts to beat on me. I feel like that it has been happening so long that I should be numb but I am not. Eventually he hits me so hard in the head that I black out right then and there. I didn't know that I was going to miss everything I had been waiting for.

Austin's POV

The chief has been working for a while trying to track down the phone call. He said that he was close 10 minutes ago so I hope that means that we can go find Ally soon.

"Austin, I have a location let's go," the chief says about five minutes later and us and half the police force is following us and we are driving our to to find Ally. She will be found.

After about a half hour we arrive at a little shack in the middle of the woods. I instantly feel guilty that Ally had to go through all this. I should've known it wasn't safe even if her father was in jail because look at what happened. We start to walk in and I am hit by a horrible smell. I see beer cans and a passed out Lester Dawson.

"Lester Dawson you are arrested for the abuse of Ally Dawson," the chief says even though he is passed out on the floor. They load him into the car and I instantly start searching through looking for Ally. After a little bit I see a door and open it. I gasp when I see the contents of the room.

"Ally," I say while already starting to cry. She in passed out and is only in her bra and underwear. I grab her clothes and was just about to start dressing her when I realize her hands were tied to the bed, I can bet I have a horrified look on my face as I untie her and get her dressed.

When I finished I saw every single possible bruise on one body. It was terrifying. I can't believe that all of this happened to her. Just then I feel her stir and I sit her on my lap and hold her.

After Ally got dressed the police came in and said that there was more than enough evidence and that Lester was going straight to jail. So the chief took me home and I had been nursing Ally there. The nurse looked Ally over on the way home but said nothing was seriously wrong so that is how Ally got to come home with me. Now I was happy that Ally was just about to wake up.

Ally's POV

I start to stir and feel a pair of strong but gentle arms around me. I start to freak out and yell to let me go.

"Ally, calm down it's me, it's Austin," a gentle voice says and I see Austin looking at me and I finally realize that I was saved and Austin is not going to hurt me. I start to cry and Austin takes me into a big hug and puts me on his lap and I cry into his arms.

"Is it over?" I ask and Austin looks at me and nods. "So I'm sure that you no everything considering how you ,must have found me so do you want to watch a movie?" I ask trying to find the fact of how much I am still hurting and scared inside.

"That sounds good and if you want to not get married or continue with our future plans I understand," Austin says and I looked at him shocked.

"Of course I want to go on with it, I love you," I say and Austin swoops down and gives me a kiss and it was what I really need. We deepen the kiss and it was one of the best thing that every happened to me. We kept going and then Austin rolled over a little bit and I fell of the couch.

I wince in pain and Austin comes right by my side, "I am so sorry, are you okay?" he asks and I giggle.

"I'm okay but how about we get to watching that movie," I say and Austin let's out a chuckle and nods. So we cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie and for the first time in a while I felt safe.

* * *

Still Ally's POV

It's only three months til our wedding and the wedding invitations are out, I have my dress, Austin has his tux, and today we are going to the see how we want to set up the wedding at our venue. After that all we have is flowers, food, and bridesmaid dresses. And maybe some little things we forgot. And Austin says he is planning the whole honeymoon so I don't have to worry.

"Ally are you ready?" Austin calls and I look in the mirror and nod to myself.

"Be down in a second," I yell back from our bedroom. Austin and I decided to move in together in the house that we had bought for when we got married but decided to move in early since I was living with Austin anyway.

I walk downstairs and Austin looked up at me since I was and the stairs and gave me a kiss on the lops.

"So are we ready?" Austin asks and I nod. We walk out the door and get into the car. I can't wait to go see our venue. We are going to get married in a church but our reception is in a fancy building. We know how the wedding will go so we are going to our reception venue.

We walk in and it was the most beatiful place ever. I can see that Austin was amazed to even though we have both been here before considering we had to book it. We had an outline of what we were going to do and how to set up but it all really depened on the room we had.

"Do you like it?" Austin says and I nod and he gives me a big smile, "I'm glad!"

"So we have to wait for the person who will be setting up in order to see what all is posible," I say and Austin nods and a few minutes later the setter up person comes in and walks over to us.

"Hello, are you Ally Dawson and Austin Moon?" she asks and we both nod, "Alright so I am sure you both have your ideas but first how many people will be attending?"

"We expect around 50," I say and she nods.

"Alright so we could put you two at a head table and then 12 tables with four at each!" she says and Austin answers.

"That sounds good," he says and we walk over to where all the tables would go and we go on to decide many things. I think we will have the best wedding ever!

 **Alight guys sorry for the later update but I just haven't found the time to write lately! I hope you guys stick it out with me and hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please review and show me your support. I am open to any ideas you guys have and I would be extermly happy if I got 10 updates this chapter so please help. Thanks**


	11. Huh?

**Alright guys I am back with another chapter and I want to say that this story is coming to an end so I believe that there will be a sequel! I only got 7 out of the 10 reviews I hoped for last time so please help me reach that this time! I don't own anything. Thanks!**

Ally's POV

I wake up screaming and crying. I had another nightmare, I have been having them for a while now and I don't sleep good at night. Austin wakes up as well and lets me sob into his chest. I do this for about 10 minutes and I let sleep take over me again.

Later I wake up and find myself alone. I walk downstairs and see that Austin is making breakfast I smile and walk over, "Morning hubby-to-be," I say and I give him a quick peck on the lips and make some coffee.

"Only one month now," he says and I can tell that he is just as excited as I am, but didn't want to admit it. We had one month til our wedding and everything was ready and set up.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask hoping we have something planned.

"Well I was going to talk to Jimmy since after everything with you started I took a little break off of music but I need to start again so we have enough money to support us," he says and I nod. I felt guilty that Austin did all that for me but he was right he should start again.

"And after that cause that sounds like a 30 minute meeting tops," I say and he chuckles a bit at my anxiousness.

"Well there is a carnival at the boardwalk that we could go to," he says and I smile and nod as I sit down at the table waiting for breakfast.

Austin gives me a couple pancakes and I start to eat. That's when he says and tells me some of the most dreaded things.

"Ally, I'm worried about you I mean you seem fine but all these nightmares have taken a toll," he says and I just look down trying to hold back the tears of thinking of the nightmares, "You try to act like your fine and your good at but I know your not, so please tell me what's bothering!"

I was full blown crying now so I decided to just come out with it, " I'm scared," I say and with that Austin stands up and gives me a big hug.

"Nothing will happen to you as long as you are with me," he says protectively and I smile against his chest, " So now that you have told me you are allowed to go to the carnival!"

I laugh and nod and go upstairs to get changed. I get into a pair of skinny jeans, since it was November but it's Miami so it doesn't get to cold, and a flowy flowery blouse. I get on a pair of denim flats and walk downstairs to see Austin waiting by the door.

"Took you long enough," he says trying to act mad.

"I'm sorry does this make up for it?" I ask as I go in for a kiss. He nods and we share a soft passionate kiss.

When break the kiss and he leads the way out to the car. We jam to our favorite songs the whole way to Jimmy's office. We are hoping it doesn't take to long so that we can go to the carnival. We arrive and get into the office Jimmy looks happy to see us.

"Austin and Ally two people that I haven't seen in a while," says and we both smile and nod.

"Good to see you too Jimmy," I say and Austin says it too.

"Know Austin I want you back on your normal schedule really nothing to discuss but I also wanted to talk about Ally," he says and I just start blankly at him.

"Huh?" I say and he laughs.

"I know that in the past I wouldn't give you a record deal but I am now offering you one. You could have the same schedule as Austin and you guys can still right all the songs," he says and I look over to Austin who is smiling his head off just like me at the moment.

"I agree Jimmy, I would love to sign with you!" I say and he smiles. After I sign a few papers Austin and I are free to have the rest of the day to ourselves.

We get in the car and Austin drives us up to the boardwalk! We walk around and play a few games Austin won a giant panda and gave it to me and I won him a giant dolphin. Yup we are pretty much still little kids.

After a while we go and sit by the beach and watch the sunset, it was beautiful. We sat there and talked for a while and I eventually feel asleep, but not deep enough because I felt Austin pick me up and put me in the car! It was a good day and I was happy.

Austin's POV

It had been a good day and I could tell that Ally was turning into her fully normal self. And I was glad. We had sat by the sunset and talked when I felt her slump into my chest. I smiled and looked at my sleeping fiancee. She was so beatuiful and cute. I picked her up and set her down in the car and drove home.

When I got home I picked her up and brought her into our bedroom but she started to wake up, "sorry baby," I say and she gives me a faint smile.

"It's alright, I need to change anyways," she says and walks into the bathroom while I change right in our room.

She comes back in and snuggles up under the cover. I walk over to the bed and join her and she quickly snuggles into me. I smile and put my arms around her. We both drift off to sleep.

I wake up i the middle of the night and Ally is not by me. I get up and walk downstairs quietly when I see a figure in the kitchen, "Ally?" I whisper and someone turns around.

"I'm sorry Austin did I wake you?" she asks and I walk over to her and kiss her forehead.

"Just gave me a little scare that's all," I say and she looks guilty so I add on, "but that alright. So what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep good so I made myself a cup of tea," she says and she goes to sit on the couch.

"Oh well, since were done her should we watch a movie?" I ask and she smiles. I go and put in Finding Nemo **(Don't Own)** that's right were still little kids.

"What are we watching?" Ally asks and I smile.

"Finding Nemo," I replied and Ally smiles.

"Yes, I love that movie," she says and I smiles yup still little kids in a grown ups body. The movie starts and we snuggle close together. We get to the part when Dory gets stung by a jelly fish and Ally looks up me.

"This part is sad," she says and she again snuggles back up. When the movie ends I see that Ally that Ally had fallen asleep. I take her back up to our room and we get back into bed. We had a good day.

I wake up the next morning and see that Ally is sound asleep. So I go downstairs and start to make breakfast, strawberry pancakes. I am dancing to the music and I hear someone chuckle behind me so I go over backing up and gran Ally by the waist and spin her around. That's when I noticed her phone was out.

"How long were you standing there?" I ask and she smiles.

"Do you want to find out?" she asks waving her phone in the air.

"Nope," I reply and Ally just laughs.

We sit down for breakfast when Ally's phone rings.

 _Ally: hello_

 _Trish: hey I was wondering when the balchor and balorette were going to be?_

 _Ally: in about two weeks_

 _Trish: alright than_

 _Ally: Yup and I will tell Austin to call Dez and tell him_

 _Trish: okay bye_

 _Ally: bye_

 _She ha_ ngs up the phone and I am already taking out my based on what I has just heard.

"You have to Dez that the bachelor and bachelorette are in about two weeks," she says and I nod and tell Dez. After that we finish breakfast and go over everything for the wedding. I am super excited just like Ally.

 **Okay, that is another chapter done. Hopes you guys liked it! Please review and give me some suggestions and review to help me make it to the goal of ten! Thanks!**


	12. I Do

**Ok I know that I just updated but I really wanted to keep going! I don't own anything but please reew and give your support! Thanks!**

Ally's POV

Trish zips up my wedding dress and places the veil in my hair. That's right it is my wedding day and I could not be more excited. I look over at Trish and see that she is also about to cry I smile and she smiles back.

"Are you ready fof this?" she asks and I give out a little bit of a chuckle.

"More than ready!" I say and it was then her turn to chuckle, " Let's just hope that evrything goes well," I also add on.

"Don't worry everything will be fine and Austin and you will be the happiest peopel alive!" she says and I nod in agreement. That was when I look at the clock and reliazed that the wedding was starting. Rish walked down and evryone else did to. I heard the music change and started to walk down to the alter. I see Austin and look into his eyes and at that moment it felt like we were the only two in the room.

I make it down to the alter and the pastor goes through evrything and then it is time for us to say our vows I look up to Austin and smile.

"The bride and groom have there vows," the pastor says and I start first.

"Austin, you are my one and only. At some times I didn't even think that I deserved you because you were so good to me. You have helped me the through the good times and the bad and you countine to prove that you will always be there dor me! I love you so much and I could never ask for anyone better. I love you," I say and Austin looks like he's about to cry but it was n ? w his turn.

"That's a high standard but lets try to beat it," he says and a lot of people laugh, " Ally ever since I layed eyes on you I fell in love. I couldn't ask for better person to spend the rest of my life with! I will always be there for you and help you through all times. Ally Dawson I love you!" he finishes and I am crying because that was the sweetest thing that I had ever heard. Austin looks into my eyes and I smile despite all the tears.

"Now Austin Moon, do you take Ally to be your wife," the pastor asks and I look deep into Austin eyes.

"I do," he says and I smile then it is my turn to say the two biggest words of my life.

"So, Ally Dawson do you take Austin Moon to be your husband," he asks and I look at him them back to Austin.

"I do," I say and everyone knows but is coming up next.

"I know pronouce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the pastor says as he backs up. Austin pulls me in and we go into a sweet kiss. I pull away and everyone is cheering and now it was time for the reception.

Austin and I ride in a limo to our reception area and we are acting all lovey all the way there. I just can't belive that I am married but I am just as happy as I could be.

"Are you happy?" Austin asks and I am kind of taken back.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be happy?" I ask and Austin smiles but then relizes I asked him a question.

"I don't know, I was just making sure," Austin says and I lean over and give him a kiss. He just deepens it when we break apart I realize that we are at our reception area. I smile and we wait for all the guests to be in so be can make our big enterance into our reception. Once everyone was in Austin looks over to me.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yup," I say as I take his hand and start walking towards thr enterance. Austin opens the door and we walk in dancing all the way. Once we enter we have our dinner and that is when the slideshow of us played. I was about ready to cry when seeing it. It was so sweet after that I was almost in tears and then everyone started dinging there spoons on their cups. Austin stood me up and dipped me and gave me a kiss. It was so sweet had that is when I started crying. Austin pulled me up and everyone countined to eat when he noticed I was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asks wiping away my tears lookkng concerned.

"Nothing, that was so sweet and I am just so happy," I say and then Austin pulls me into a big hug. After our dinner it was time for our first dance as husband and wife.

Austin pulls me on to the floor and I remember the first time that we slowed danced and it made me smile. We danced for awhile when it was time to throw the bouquet and then leave. I was sad that it was almkst ovef but then it would be time for our honeymoon.

I stand up and throw the bouquet behind me and when I look behind I see that Trish had caught ghe bouquet and a fustrated looking Dez. I laugh and turn to Austin we head out the door and the limo brings us to the airport, Austin already had our luggage shipped to where ever we going. That's right I still had no clue. We boarded Austin's private jet. I fell asleep but when Austin starts shaking me awake I look out and see a tropical paridise. I look over to Austin and he smiles.

"Bahamas," he says and pulls me into a big hug.

"I love it already!" I say and Austin lets out a litgle chuckle.

"Just wait to see our room," he says and I playfully hit him so he plays along, "ow!" I just roll my eyes.

We get off the plane and Austin leads us to our resort. I am just in awe the whole way. When he leads us up to our room I see a beautiful room with the most extraordinary view ever! I was smiling my heac off Austin just came over and gave me a big hug.

"So I take it you like it," he says and I laugh a little.

"I don't just like it I love it!" I say and Austin smiles.

"Alright since it's late we can just go to bed but tomorrow I have a fun day planned," he says but I didn't her much because I had passed out on the bed.

Austin's POV

I just finished talking to Ally about our plans when I turn around I see Ally passed out on the bed. We had had a long night so I didn't blame her. Luckliy she bad changed into sweats and a tanktop before the flight. So I picked her up bridal style and layed hef under the covers. I slowy drifted off to sleep being the happiest man in the world.

I wake up and see Ally sound asleep. I watch her sledp for a few minutes when I get up and head out to get us some breakfast. I come back with some pancakes and see that Ally is still asleep so I walk over to her and kiss her forehead.

"Ally, baby, it's time to wake up," I say and Ally starts to stir and then her eyespop open, " Morning sleepy head!"

"Mm Morning," she says as she sits up and looks around. I already had our day planned out and first i think started with some pancakes.

"Ally I was wondering if you wanted to eat some breakfast and then hang out by the pool today," I say or kind of ask and Ally looks over to me and smiles.

"That sounds good," she says and I smile and walk over to the little table in our room and start eating pancakes. I hear Ally laugh as she walks over to join me.

We finish breakfast and we head off to the pool. We hang out there I was having fun in the water and Ally was sunbathing. I wanted her in the water so I went over to her slowly and picked her up she looked up confused until she reliazed what I was doing nd she started yelling.

"No Austin put me down!" she yells and I just laugh.

"Nope," I saw and throw her in the water. When she comes up I can tell that she is mad. I jump in and start to swim away from her.

"Your gonnaa get it Moon," she says as she comes after me. We both play around in the pool for a while when it was time for dinner. We ate and we walked along the beach to watch the sunset.

We got to a spot that liked and we sat downto watch the sunset. Ally layed her head on my chest and I thought to myself this is my life and I love it.

Ally's POV

This is my life and I love it.

 **That is a wrap for this chapter and the whole story! I hope you guys enjoyed and I will be writjng a squel! I will post a update saying that the squel is up! Please review on the last chapter! Thanks!**


	13. Author's Note

p style="text-align: center;"strongAlrigt guys so this is not a chapter but and exciting annocment! The sequel to this story is now up! It is titled The Secrets Come Back! I hope you guys countine to read on to this seqeul and enjoy it just as much as you did the last one! Thanks and please review!/strong/p 


End file.
